


JayTim Oneshots

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: My collection of oneshots and drabbles that are all Jason/Tim. They are also all gen or teen, so don't worry about stumbling upon something smutty. Those'll be their own story.





	1. A Big Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason/Tim, something about their height differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2011.

Tim has always been rather envious of his brothers and Bruce.

Bruce is tall, muscular, and just so very _broad_. Jason’s just as tall, only slightly less muscular and a bit bulky. Dick is slender, yes, but his musculature is obvious and just emphasizes his figure. The man is also shamelessly knowledgeable that his ass is one of the best in Gotham, better than Bruce and Jason’s for sure.

Not that he’s been looking…

Anyway. Even Damian, being 12, is taller than he was at that age. It’s obvious that he inherited his father’s genes and Tim is sure that by the time he’s 16, he’ll be taller than him.

Meanwhile, Tim inherited his mother’s looks. Sure, he has muscles and a male figure, but only to an extent. He’s all smooth curves and slender form. The icing on the cake is his height.

He’s only 5’ 8”.

He’s tiny compared to them, including the demon brat.

And he knows he’s never going to grow any taller.

He doesn’t move when he hears Jason enter the library, but he does look down and pretend to be reading the book he had forgotten was in his hands. The man falls back onto the couch, making it bounce and jerk Tim from his position. He manages to keep the book from falling out of his hands, but it’s quickly snatched away and tossed onto the side table.

One arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer to the broad form. Tim squeaks at the rough movement, “Jason!”

“I missed you, baby bird.”

“That’s no reason to handle me so,” Tim pouts.

Jason chuckles and pulls Tim into his lap, making him squeak again, “I know you like it when I handle you.” Tim rolls his eyes and Jason presses his lips to his in a soft kiss. “Anyway, you looked pretty deep in thought there. What were you thinking about?”

Tim sighs lightly, “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Jason snorts, “Right. I don’t believe you. You looked pretty out of it, baby bird, and I want to know what had you so distracted.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Tim frowns and looks away.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jason puts a hand on Tim’s cheek and pulls so they’re facing, “Now I’m really curious. So tell or I’ll do something nasty.”

Jason is capable of a great many nasty things. All of which Tim doesn’t feel like haven’t to deal with now. So he sighs and crosses his eyes over his chest. “I was just thinking about… How short I am compared to you,” Tim mutters, feeling a bit of heat burn his cheeks.

There’s silence for a few seconds before Jason hides his face in Tim’s neck and starts laughing. Tim growls and shoves at the larger male, wanting to leave, but Jason doesn’t let him get anywhere. The laughter quiets and now there are kisses dotting his neck up to his jaw, “Sorry about that, but seriously?”

Tim blushes and doesn’t fight it when Jason holds him tighter, “I… I don’t know. I feel… inadequate.”

“Because you’re smaller than me?” Tim glowers at the term and Jason smirks, “I don’t mind, baby. Actually, I think you’re just the right size.” Jason takes one of Tim’s hands and entwines their fingers. He then leans in to brush his lips against Tim’s ear, “You’re such a pretty bird. You fit so nicely against me and I just love to touch you.” Jason demonstrates this by running a hand from Tim’s belly slowly up to his chest.

“Nn. Jason…”

“So you shouldn’t worry about your height, baby. Because I love it. Besides, there are other things to worry about.”

Jason pets a nipple through the shirt and Tim moans, “L-Like what?”

“Like…” And suddenly Tim’s lying on the couch, Jason towering over him and pinning his wrists with one hand, “Someone walking in on us.”

Tim glares, “Jason-!”

The bigger man cuts him off with a kiss that quickly turns passionate.

Tim admits privately that maybe he doesn’t so much mind his height, if Jason likes it.


	2. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with Wish by Clamp. Jason is a demon and Tim is an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2011.

Based on this [post](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/14326961162/a-certain-someone-was-feeling-blue-so-i-rush-drew) by [MGNemesi](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/).

* * *

Tim had always admired Jason.

Even though he’s a demon.

One of Hell’s finest.

Angels and demons don’t get along. It’s an unwritten rule.

But still.

And in their power-saving forms, neither of them can do much to the other aside from small, simple spells.

Tim isn’t even angry at the demon for splashing them with that sealing potion. It will wear off in a few hours. But because of it, Tim finally can do what he’s wanted to do without fearing deadly repercussions.

His tiny feathered wings flap a bit as his floats next to Jason. The dark being is glaring at him, snapping insults, but Tim ignores it.

He dives in and pecks Jason on the cheek.

Jason is still, eyes wide and a blush suddenly spreads on his cheeks. Tim’s lips don’t leave Jason’s cheek for a moment, smiling against the skin. But he eventually pulls away, just noticing his hands were clinging to the sleeve of the t-shirt the demon is wearing.

Tim smiles brightly at the demon who is staring at him.

And he yelps when he’s suddenly tackled by him.

They wrestle for a bit, until Tim finds his face cuddled against Jason’s neck. The older man is holding him tightly and Tim blushes at the contact.

“You stupid angel.”

And warm lips press a kiss to his forehead.


	3. Are You Asking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JayTim "Are you asking me out on a man-date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Jason stares.

Tim looks unsure.

“Are you asking me out on a man-date?”

Tim jerks back like a startled kitten and splutters, “N-NO! I just-”

Jason laughs and grabs Tim’s wrist, “Just asking me if I wanted to help you on an undercover case? Yeah, sure.”

“I- It- I do have a case, if you’re trying to imply otherwise.” Tim’s glower is adorable.

“Mm hm,” Jason pulls the smaller man closer. “So will you be wearing a dress?”

Seeing Tim blush like that was so worth being jabbed in the stomach.


	4. Attempts at Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason baking cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted November 2011.

“Jason, don’t touch that ye-“

“ _Fuck_!”

“…Nevermind.”

Why Jason wanted Tim to teach him how to make cookies will probably remain a mystery for the rest of his life. But here he is, now covered in flour.

He sighs wearily.

Jason chuckles and brushes some of the flour off himself, only succeeding in making a bigger mess, “Well that was interesting.”

“And a complete waste of flour.” Tim rights the bowl and pushes it and the mixer farther back on the counter. “Are you even taking this seriously?”

He feels hands grip his hips and pull him back, drawing a quiet gasp from him. Jason smiles against his ear, “Well, I do have to admit, I like seeing you in an apron.”

Tim huffs, “Jason, do you want to make these cookies or not?”

Jason makes a show of humming and tilting his head before twirling Tim around and resuming his grip. “I think I should clean up my mess, don’t you?” His eyes rake down Tim’s form and the younger man shivers a bit.

“We should finish this first. It’s not practical to clean up when you’re in the middle of doing something.”

Jason raises an eyebrow and a smirk slowly spreads on his lips, “You saying that I can ‘clean up’ when we’re done?”

Tim twists free of Jason’s grip and moves to where he was working earlier, “Perhaps.”

He tries not to think about the implications and focuses on the cookies.

It’s hard to ignore the burning stare.


	5. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes to him, wounded and bleeding everywhere. But he came to him, of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2011.

The soft sound of rain pattering the windows is soothing and Tim relaxes into his couch. He likes spending time at his apartment. It has a nice view and it’s just so quiet.

He runs a finger along the spine of the book in his hands and just enjoys the sound of the rain.

His relaxation is interrupted by a harsh banging against the door. He opens his eyes and looks towards it. Then there’s a sound like someone thudding their head against the wood and his brows furrow.

Setting his book on the table, he gets up and pulls out a few throwing knives. He peeks through the peephole but only sees a shock of black hair. There’s someone, presumably male, slumped against his door. He twists the knob, making sure it’s loud enough for the person to hear.

They do, and shift enough that they aren’t leaning quite so heavily on the door. Tim slowly opens the door a fraction and looks out.

His eyes widen, “…Jason?”

The man grunts and Tim looks down.

Blood.

Tim hisses and opens the door all the way, tucking the blades back into their hidden compartment. He reaches out and pulls Jason into his apartment, doing his best to support the very large, heavy, and unsteady man. Somehow Tim manages to kick the door closed and lock it with Jason leaning on him. He drags Jason to the sofa and sits him down on it.

“Try to stay sitting up for a minute, Jason,” Tim says while undoing anything that may hinder his getting the man’s clothes off.

“Didn’t know you were so forward, Replacement,” Jason rasps when Tim tugs off his jacket.

Tim merely hums, ignoring him and as gently as possible, removes the shirts Jason’s wearing. He has to steady the older man after he pulls them off and he takes a look at his stomach. There’s a gunshot wound to the left side of his abdomen. As far as Tim can tell, it missed any major organs, but he can’t be entirely sure.

He maneuvers Jason so that the man is lying down now, head resting on the pillows. As he works on Jason’s pants, he sets about distracting himself by thinking about what procedures need to be done. “Jason, I need you to tell me if you’ve been injected with anything or if you’ve taken something.”

Jason grunts as Tim shimmies his soaked jeans off, “Naw. Nothin’ but a painkiller about an hour ago.”

Tim frowns, but accepts that. Once the man is left only in his jock (because oh my god, the man doesn’t wear underwear) Tim dashes to his bathroom to gather an armful of towels and his medicine kit. He turns on the water to get it to warm while he goes back to his room and sets the supplies on the coffee table.

He dries Jason lightly, wiping away rain and sweat. Once that’s done he places a soft towel under the wound, trying to keep some of the blood off his couch. It seems that the bullet went clean through, possibly an armor-piercing round, which is both good and bad. Tim then grabs a blanket to cover Jason’s lower half and goes off to get the warm water.

Tim comes back with a basin of water and he sets it on the floor next to the sofa. He looks up and sees Jason’s eyes mostly closed, but the man is staring at him. Tim looks away, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

Now that everything’s set up, Tim can finally take care of that injury. He knows that Jason is watching him now, but he does his best not to let that affect him. He wipes away the blood with the warm water, revealing the bullet hole.

Jason is perfectly still while Tim freezes and stitches the wound and he both appreciates it and worries. But when he checks, Jason’s still conscious. The man merely grunts when Tim turns him on his side to stitch up the exit wound. He deftly applies an antibacterial salve and somehow manages to wrap Jason’s stomach in bandages.

Readjusting Jason is a bit difficult, as the man is starting to get heavy with sleep. He adjusts the blanket around him and before he can move away, one hand reaches out to grab his wrist.

It seems practically tiny in Jason’s hold.

“Why…?” Jason’s eyes are closed, but his grip is tight.

Tim knows what he’s asking, regardless, “Because it would be pitiful if you were to die because of something so simple.”

Jason’s laugh is almost a wheeze, “What do you care?”

“…” Tim doesn’t really know how to answer that. So he slides out of Jason’s hold and gathers up the supplies and dirty clothes. He makes it to the door and he whispers, “You aren’t alone, Jason.”


	6. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason spoils a perfectly good brooding session. But that's okay, because it's Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

The first birthday that Tim remembers having, he’s five and had managed to manipulate his parents into taking him to the circus. It had been nice, a happy experience, until the moment the elder Graysons fell. Even with that horrible event, Tim treasures that day. The day when he met Dick Grayson, received the biggest hug in his life, and saw Batman hug the poor boy.

Every birthday after that was usually spent at home, his parents on vacation or away on business. The housekeeper would make him a cake and she would wish him “happy birthday.” Then he would open the gifts his parents had left for him, many of which he recognized from the catalogs his mother’s secretary looks through.

However, when he was 9, things changed a bit. His discovery of Batman and Robin’s identities led him to develop an interest in photography. So he studied and waited and when the time came, he asked his parents for a camera and a darkroom.

They added a few more months onto their next trip, but Tim didn’t mind so much. He spent the night of his 10th birthday out on the streets following the Dark Knight and Robin.

That continued until he was 13 and Jason Todd died. It had been terrible, because regardless of the fact that Jason hadn’t known of his existence in any way, Tim had great affection for the rough Robin. His death brought him grief, but not so much that he didn’t notice the way Batman’s actions became reckless and violent.

The years after were hard, especially each time someone died. But he had Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and Robin to help him through. Each birthday spent with them was an _event_. Alfred took great pleasure in cooking all his favorite foods, Dick would visit from New York, and Bruce would actually take the day off work. He would have quite a number of presents, but so many of them would be personal.

Every year would be like this, but each time it happened was an odd feeling for Tim. It was something he wasn’t used to, but was adapting to as time passed.

But then Bruce died. And Dick didn’t believe him when Tim told him that Bruce was _alive_. And then the man took Robin, the only thing he had left, and gave it to a brat whose only goal in life was to make him miserable. Ever since Tim found Bruce and they were all reunited, it had been awkward between all of them.

Tim brushes his hands together, clapping off dust and dirt from his gauntlets. He shouldn’t be thinking of such things while on patrol. But on each birthday, his mind just seemed to enjoy examining the past; regardless of the ways Tim tried to distract himself.

It was 1 in the morning, the day of his birth.

Tim knows that Alfred will call later. Possibly asking him to come to the manor to celebrate. But in all honesty, Tim would rather not. It’s nothing against Alfred, but he doesn’t want to see Dick. Especially if Damian is hanging around.

Kevlar creaks as Tim clenches his hands into tight fists.

He’s too distracted.

So he gives up on patrol and goes back to his apartment.

__

A heavy rain had started, before Tim had made it home.

By the time he managed to climb into his apartment, the city was soaked. So was he.

He makes his way towards the entrance to his home from his miniature cave, stripping off his suit as he goes. Once he’s left in his still-relatively-dry boxer briefs, Tim dumps his suit into a basket to be washed later. He runs a hand through his damp hair, ruffling it and shivering at the cool droplets that run down his arm.

When he closes the wall opening behind himself, Tim notices something strange.

It’s cold in his house.

He doesn’t usually keep the ac on very high, but right now Tim shivers as the cold air creeps along his damp skin.

He grabs the robe he’d left draped across a chair and slips it on, cautiously creeping further into his apartment.

When he gets close to the TV room, Tim hears gunshots and explosions. Muffled, like it’s a movie.

Tim runs a hand over his face and sighs before opening the door.

“Jason. What are you doing.”

Jason doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, but he does look up. “Hey, babybird.”

Tim walks over and grabs the remote, pausing the movie, “What. Are you doing.”

“I _was_ watching a movie. Obviously.”

Tim… doesn’t quite roll his eyes, “Of course. I mean what are you doing in my house?”

Jason grins, “Just wanted to stop by, but you weren’t home. And I know you don’t watch much TV, so I thought it should get some use.”

Tim does roll his eyes this time, “So what did you want to see me for?”

“Got some more info on that case we’re working on. It’s in a folder on the table.”

Tim hums and drops the remote on Jason’s stomach before turning on his heel and making his way to the kitchen. The folder is actually there, and he picks it up, flipping through it quickly.

They’d been getting along recently and secretly Tim was glad for the chance at being friends with the past Robin. Of all of them, Tim could relate to Jason the most. The man helped him when Dick had turned away and no one believed him when he said Bruce was alive.

He also regrets not saying “yes” to be Jason’s Robin.

Tim shakes his head, pushing those thoughts away, and looks down at the file.

“You look tired, kid.”

Tim doesn’t say anything when Jason pipes up, then proceeds to stand in front of him. His shadow covers the papers and Tim’s hands.

“…Hey.”

Tim blinks, realizing he had been so out of it that he’d started to sway. The folder is snatched from his fingers and placed on the table. Then heavy hands rest on slim shoulders.

“You alright?”

Tim hums tiredly, “I’m fine, Jason.”

Jason scoffs, “Right. Come on, you need to sleep.”

“I’m not sleeping when you’re here in my apartment,” Tim gives a half-hearted glare, “Who knows what you’d do.”

Jason laughs, “I promise not to mess with anything, babybird.” He shoves Tim gently towards his room.

With a sigh, Tim complies, starting towards his bedroom. He makes it to the door before Jason’s hand on his wrist stops him.

“Jason?”

Jason smiles and leans in, pecking the corner of Tim’s mouth, “Happy Birthday, Tim.”

Tim’s face feels like it’s burst into flames and his hand rises to softly touch where Jason had kissed him, “I-?”

Jason presses another kiss to the other corner, smiling widely, “Get some sleep, kid.”

So Tim enters his room, shedding his robe, and climbs into bed, not bothering to finished drying off. He curls up under the covers and hides his face in the pillows. His cheeks still burn and his lips tingle.

Perhaps this birthday won’t be so bad.


	7. Boy, Look at that Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by yuriinspring: Uuhhh I also can never think of prompts but, Tim admiring Jason's thighs (or general area)? Because those thighs deserve the admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Jason is a big man. Tall, broad, and muscled.

He’s very similar to Bruce in body type.

Tim’s eyes trail downward.

His _thighs_.

Jason’s thighs are impressive. They’d be grotesquely large if they weren’t all muscle. As it was, they were alarmingly attractive.

Thick corded muscle that flexes with every movement, showing even through the dark khakis.

Tim holds back a little groan.

Both of his thighs could probably fit in one of Jason’s.

All of a sudden Jason’s facing him. Tim looks up, face flushed. Jason’s lips are pulled into a smirk and his eyes are alight.

Tim gulps a bit.

Jason saunters closer, Tim stepping back with each of the larger man’s steps forward.

Then his back hits the wall and Jason is upon him.

His wrists are pinned to the wall, and one of those thighs he’d been admiring comes up, spreading his legs and resting against his groin. Tim shudders and Jason presses closer.

He leans in and nibbles at Tim’s ear, delighting in the little gasp, “Lookin’ at me gets you like this? Fuck, babybird.” He grunts and sighs against Tim’s neck, “You really know how to make a man feel special.”

Tim turns his head away in embarrassment, unintentionally giving Jason more access to his throat. And he takes advantage of this.

Licking the pale skin gets him gasps, bites get groans, just breathing gets sighs, but when Jason presses his thigh against Tim, there comes a loud, gasping _moan_. And Jason gets it.

“Admiring my thighs, babybird?” Jason smirks and softly skirts his lips across Tim’s cheek and neck.

Tim groans but doesn’t deny it at all, so Jason laughs lightly, “Oh, man. You are the strangest thing.”

The pinned boy huffs at this, “…Not strange.”

“Really now. Well, how is it not strange?”

Tim blushes deeply and turns his head away again. Jason’s about to release a wrist to get him to _face_ him, when-

“Your thighs are so impressive… I’m just… Jealous, I suppose.”

Jason lifts Tim’s arms and pins both wrists with one hand, “Heh. Thanks. But I have to say…” Jason runs his free hand down Tim’s side, over his hip, and cups the back of his slender thigh. He pulls, lifting Tim’s leg and to stay balanced, Tim has to bring the other up and wrap around Jason’s waist. “I like your thighs the way they are, babybird.”


	8. Bruised & Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim shows up sometimes. Sometimes he shows up in one piece, sometimes he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted August 2016.

There’s a tap at the window.

Jason puts down his beer and looks to the only window of this safe house.

Red Robin taps again and waves.

After gaining his attention, Tim doesn’t even wait for Jason to get up and opens the window himself.

“You didn’t destroy the security system this time, did you?”

Tim sighs and closes the window behind him, “No, just deactivated.”

“Hn, turn it back on.”

“Expecting me to stay?” Tim pulls back his cowl.

“Expect me to let you leave after you came here like that?”

Jason had seen the careful way Tim moved. Seen the curled posture. Besides that, Tim usually called ahead of time to see if it was okay to come over.

Jason stood while Tim was distracted resetting the system.

Next to the smaller man, he could see the developing black eye better. When Tim turned towards him, Jason grabbed his chin and lifted it, making eye contact.

“How bad off are you?”

Tim sighs and his posture slackens a bit, “Just battered.”

“Hm.” Jason grunts and leads Tim to the sofa.

It takes a while to get Tim out of the suit, but eventually he’s sitting on the sofa in just his boxer-briefs. Jason examines him, categorizing all the developing bruises. There’s a huge one spreading along his side.

“Jesus, Tim, what did you run into?” Jason maneuvers the smaller man to see the extent of the damage.

Tim winces, “A group of punks got the jump on me.”

Jason glowers, looking up at Tim. Tim looks away.

“That’s not like you at all, to let some punks get the drop on you.”

Tim keeps his eyes averted.

Jason looks down at the bruise again. “Though from the looks of this they were either huge or jacked up on some shit. Or both.”

Tim gives a minute nod, focusing on the beer Jason had left on the side table.

“Tim, what are you hiding?” Jason grabs Tim’s wrists, trying to get the man to look at him.

Tim looks down, eyes flickering to Jason’s for only a moment.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t all better!”

Tim’s lips twitch and that’s all the answer Jason needs.

“Tim! You know how sick you get! You had pneumonia!” Jason grabs Tim’s shoulders. “You promised you wouldn’t go on the streets until you were all better.”

“I-“ Tim breathes. “I just…”

“Just what, Tim?”

“I thought I was all better!” Tim growls, frustration bleeding into his voice. “But when I was fighting those thugs…”

Jason lets Tim recover his composure.

“I got…” Tim breathes deep and lets it out. “The biggest guy got me in the side here,” Tim gestures to the huge darkening bruise. “And I started coughing. I couldn’t stop and it was harder because they were ganging up on me. But there were only three of them, so I managed to get them with my staff.”

Jason continues to examine all the bruises showing up on pale skin.

“After they were down, the coughing fit continued. It took me a while to regain my composure.” Tim sighs shakily, and Jason notices that this whole time his breath has been rather raspy.

Jason scowls and stands, heading to the kitchen for ice packs. Tim doesn’t say another word.

They stay in silence while Tim holds the icepacks to himself and Jason treats the small cuts and scrapes.

The silence is strained and Tim looks morose.

“I’m sorry.”

Jason sighs this time. “Just… Just get yourself cleared by Alfred before you go out next time after you’re sick.”

It’s a difficult concession, he knows, but Tim hardly hesitates.

“Okay.”

After an hour of quiet, regularly moving the icepacks in the meantime, Jason holds Tim’s handand presses it to his lips.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Can you stay with me?”

Jason looks Tim over, “You sure?”

Tim hardly pauses, “Yeah.”

“Okay.”


	9. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is surprised. Tim just wants to finish these cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted March 2012.

“I’m home!” Jason calls out, nudging the door closed with his foot. “I can’t believe you called and asked me to pick up groceries… It’s a good thing I was alone or people might get the wrong impression.” He walks into the kitchen and freezes in the doorway.

Tim looks over his shoulder at the older man, “Thank you. You can set them down over there.” He nods towards a clear spot on the counter before turning back to what he was doing.

But Jason’s focused on _legs_. Tim’s wearing _shorts_. Not just shorts, _short_ shorts. Shorts that Jason had bought for him but never seemed to wear…

So much beautiful, pale skin… Jason’s eye twitches as he tries to restart his mental processes.

Which fails when Tim bends over to take something out of the oven.

 _Fuck_.

Somehow he manages to set the bags on the counter while his eyes stay trained on lovely legs. Tim’s wearing a sweater along with the shorts, which is extremely endearing and oddly sexy. Jason clears his throat.

Tim turns, “Is something wrong?”

He’s wearing an apron, too.

“…Are you okay?”

Jason blinks and looks to see Tim closer, staring at him with concern. He licks his lips, “You’re wearing shorts.”

Tim blinks, blushing a moment later, “Y-Yeah, so?”

The taller man wraps his arms around the smaller one’s waist, “It’s cute.”

“Hmph. Pervert,” Tim pouts. “Anyway. Did you get everything I asked for? I have to make a frosting for these cupcakes.”

Jason looks over Tim’s shoulder to see the pan that had been taken from the oven. Indeed, it was a cupcake tray, chocolate cakes in each cup.  “Hm.”

“Hm? Jason, as nice as this is, I need you to move so I can get the ingredients.”

“Hm, no,” he hums.

“No?” Tim frowns, hands curling against Jason’s chest, “Why not?”

He tilts his head down and admires the curve of Tim’s ass in the shorts. “I can think of better things to do.”


	10. Hot Drinks and Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times at the end of the year Tim ran into Jason. One with an unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2011.
> 
> A secret santa gift written for perfect-tea on tumblr.

Tim is exhausted. Every year around Christmas, the crime rate increases and lasts until a few days afterwards. It’s sad, sometimes, when Tim sits and thinks about it. He can only imagine how many of those people just want to get gifts for their families.

He sighs and cradles his face in his hands. He stops thinking about that and focuses on the coffee cup in front of him. It’s not as good as Alfred’s, but it’s the best of all the cafés he’s been to.

It warms his hands nicely when he wraps them around the mug. Tim raises it to his lips and closes his eyes to savor the sip he takes.

He sets it down, only opening his eyes where there’s suddenly a scraping noise in front of him.

Jason’s sitting in front of him, leaning on his elbows against the table. Tim blinks and Jason smirks, “Hey, babybird.”

Tim glowers. Their relationship had become more genial in the past months, but Jason still had his annoying moments. “Hello, Jason. Can I help you?”

A waitress comes to the table and the older man gives her a flirting wink. She giggles and Tim mental rolls his eyes. She goes off after taking his order and Jason’s looking at him again. “Just was passing by. But I have to say, little bird, you look like death warmed over.”

Tim purses his lips, “So you just decided to come in and annoy me?”

The waitress comes back and slips a steaming mug in front of Jason. Tim ignores the twist in his stomach as the man proceeds to flirt with the waitress. When she leaves, Tim takes a sip of his coffee to hide his face until he can pull up his blank face again.

When the coffee cup goes down, Jason is staring straight at him and Tim has to blink at the intensity of the gaze. “I actually wanted to know… is Daddybats having a New Year’s party tonight?”

“You know he always does. And don’t call him that. It’s disturbing,” Tim frowns.

Jason’s chuckle is deep and charming, “Just wanted to make sure. So, doing anything special for the last night of the year?” he smirks and takes a gulp of his drink.

Tim huffs and rubs his thumb along the mug’s handle, “I’ll be at that party, if that’s what you mean.”

“Aw, no special lady-friend, babybird?”

There’s not warmth invading his cheeks. Tim denies it. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, _Todd_.”

“Oo. Snippy. You need to loosen up, _Drake._ Or is it _Wayne_?”

Tim drinks the last of his coffee and stands up, “Goodbye, Jason.” He’s only a few steps away when he stops, and listens for the moment until Jason’s taking a drink. “You are invited, by the way.”

Then he leaves, blaming his red cheeks on the sudden gust of cold wind.

__

The party is loud, as usual, and Tim immediately regrets letting Dick convince him to come. It’s about half an hour until midnight and Tim waits with bitter anticipation. Not because he really looks forward to a new year – it’s just another day – but because he only promised to stay until then.

His throat hurts from all the talking he has been doing for the past two hours, with people he doesn’t really care about. It’s a charity ball, Tim cares about them, but the people here are mostly corrupt and disgusting shadows. The reporters aren’t much better.

Tim pinches the bridge of his nose, massaging it in circular motions.

He could be out patrolling now. But instead he has to dance with multitudes of women who want him for his looks, money, or his connection to Bruce or Dick. None of which make him very happy. It’s hard to avoid them and the conversations, though.

Luckily, Alfred put out a large batch of his mulled apple cider. So Tim was at the table, slowly drinking several glasses of it. It was delicious, of course, and the warmth soothed his aching head and body.

Tim glances at the large clock again. Fifteen minutes. So he goes out onto a vacant balcony to get some peace and quiet.

The cup of cider keeps his hands warm, even as Tim watches his breath mist in the cold winter night. He closes his eyes and takes in the silence, letting it calm his headache.

“This is the second time I’ve seen you like this, little bird. You shouldn’t let your guard down so often.”

Tim doesn’t flinch, doesn’t open his eyes, but he does sigh, “Jason, what are you doing on the roof?”

There’s the sound of snow crunching and sliding, and then Tim hears Jason land next to him on the balcony. There’s a faint scent of smoke and Tim finally opens his eyes, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Jason.

“It’s a good view,” Jason shrugs and leans against the banister, “So what about you? What are you doing out here in the cold?”

Tim takes a sip of cider and hears a call from inside, announcing the 5-minute mark. “Too noisy in there.”

Jason snorts, “Aw, not a party person, babybird?”

“You know I’m not, Jason.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t stop me from thinking it’s ironic.”

There’s a moment of silence while Tim stares down at the cider swirling in the cup, “Why do you say that?”

Tim sees Jason shrug out of the corner of his eye, “Rich kid not liking parties? It’s unusual.”

Jason’s voice has gotten softer as they continue to speak. Tim finds it soothing, somehow, and closes his eyes again. “Hm. Well, none of us have been very stereotypical. Not even Bruce.”

“True, that.” Suddenly Jason’s closer, enough that Tim can pick up the scent of leather and musk. “Hey, Timmy.”

Tim frowns and looks up, about to reprimand the man but he can’t. Jason’s lips are on his. One hand is on the back of his neck and the other pulls his cider from his hand.

 _“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ comes from inside, a bell chiming and voices cheering. But it’s all so far away as Jason pushes his mouth harder against Tim’s. The hand on his neck massages him, making Tim relax involuntarily, his head dipping back. Jason’s tongue licks its way into Tim’s mouth and proceeds to melt the younger man’s mind.

He doesn’t know how long they were like that, but all too soon they part. Tim just stares dazedly, his lips tingling and breath ragged. Jason smirks and gulps down the last of Tim’s cider. The motion snaps Tim out of it and he stiffens, just noticing how they’re pressed together. His hands are on Jason’s chest and he attempts to push the man away, but Jason’s arms wrap around Tim’s lower back, hands holding his hips.

Tim’s cheeks burn, “ _Jason_!”

Jason chuckles, “Yeah, babybird?”

“You- What- Why…?” Tim pinches his lips together, stopping his stutters and making Jason laugh.

“Happy New Year, Tim,” and Jason pulls him into another kiss.


	11. Let Me Drink from You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted October 2011.

Jason never thought that he’d find tea to be something sensual.  
  
But Tim is here, sitting on his couch with his laptop on his lap, sipping tea from one of his mugs.  
  
He hadn’t even known he  _had_  tea on hand.  
  
Tim barely glances at him before returning to his work, taking another sip from the mug.  
  
Jason watches, enraptured, as Tim sips then pulls away, top lip glistening from the tea. The boy on his couch lets out a little sigh as the warm tea slides down his throat. He twitches as Tim’s lip darts out to lick away the excess liquid, making both lips glimmer.  
  
Jason can’t. Fucking. Look. Away.  
  
The next time Tim’s tongue drags across his lips, Jason is there.  
  
He manages to set aside the mug and the laptop before something happens and then sets to wiping the traces of tea from those lips himself.


	12. Hold Me Through This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes Jason when he gets a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

It’s not very loud, but then again Tim has never been a very deep sleeper. So regardless of the quietness, the sound of whimpers wakes him.

He opens his eyes and then notices the shifting of the mattress. He turns over and almost gets hit by Jason’s hand. Instead, he catches it, holding it as he crawls closer to the man.

His face is pale, he’s sweating, and his eyes are flickering violently behind the lids. His body tenses and relaxes, hits then curls up. Tim has to work to not get hit.

“Jason.”

It must be a bad one tonight.

“Jason.”

The man merely strikes out again before trying to turn on his side.

Tim lets him, but slips closer and presses himself flush against Jason, arm around his shoulders and the older man’s face against his neck. Tim throws a leg over Jason’s thighs, not restricting, but present. His hand pulls gently at his hair before softly petting him.

It takes a while, but eventually Jason’s arms are wrapped around him. And Tim knows he’s awake. He continues to pet Jason’s hair, though, not moving in any other way.

Jason presses a soft kiss to Tim’s neck – more like a brush of his lips – and gently squeezes him in a hug before relaxing again.

Tim returns the gesture, kissing Jason’s forehead and rubbing the back of his neck.

No words need to be spoken.

Just touches.


	13. Sickbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's sick and it's too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted November 2011.

It’s quiet.

Tim’s lying on his bed, curled up under the covers. The only thing that breaks the silence is his little wheezing breaths.

No one’s home.

Bruce is at work.

Dick’s back with the Titans.

Damian’s out with someone.

Alfred has gone shopping.

Tim doesn’t get sick too often, but that’s a good thing. Because whenever he finds himself confined to his bed, with nothing to distract him, he starts thinking.

He thinks about his parents, about his friends, about everything he’s lost. The dark thoughts are hard to fight and he’s just so  _tired_.

He closes his eyes, rubbing his face into his pillow to wipe away the stray tears.

Sometimes he wishes he were someone else. Maybe if he were someone else, he wouldn’t be such a disappointment. Maybe the people he loves wouldn’t keep dying. Maybe things would be better.

His sigh becomes a harsh cough. When it stops, he slumps back into his pillows.

Suddenly it’s not quiet. The door’s opening.

The steps are heavy, too heavy to be Alfred. But they were calm, steady, and for some reason Tim didn’t feel scared.

He can’t open his eyes, anyway.

The person hesitates when they reach his bedside before sitting down on the bed. There’s a large dip and Tim feels sure that it’s a man now.

There’s a large, warm hand on his forehead, petting his hair back gently and rubbing his hairline with a calloused thumb. It feels really good and Tim relaxes even more into the bed. He can smell musk, leather, and smoke. It takes his sleepy brain a bit to catch on, but eventually he realizes who the person must be.

Jason.

Tim tries to crack his eyes open and succeeds minimally. Just enough for the hand to stop moving. Pouting slightly, he rubs his head against the stiff hand to try and get it petting him again. There’s a huff and the man shifts, presumably relaxing against the headboard. The petting resumes and Tim closes his eyes.

It takes a few moments, but one of Tim’s hands leaves the warm confines of his blankets and reaches up to loosely clutch at Jason’s leather jacket. The hand pauses, before resuming the strokes gently and pleasingly.

Tim feels the terrible thoughts try to fight their way back, but Jason’s warm hand fends them off.

He falls into a peaceful slumber.


	14. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim manages to convince Jason to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2011.

“Jason, stop being so stubborn!”

“Fuck you, Replacement. I do what I want!”

“Can’t you just listen to me for once?! I’m trying to tell you that you’re  _wanted_!”

“I don’t give a shit! If that was true, you wouldn’t be the only one set on annoying me!”

“That’s because they’re all as stubborn as you are!” Tim feels so desperate and all he can do is hope that no one is near the rooftop they are on to heart this. “Bruce is terrified of losing you again! He is so  _worried_ about you! All he seems to do is to stare at your case,” Tim’s voice cracks just a bit at that.

“And Dick – Dick misses you  _so much_. Alfred, too. All you’re doing is hurting them by staying away.” Tim’s voice has faded from the shout it had been, his chest tight and heart heavy. Jason has just been standing, tense but silent during this and Tim hopes that he’s really been listening.

But suddenly Jason is pushing him against a wall, pressing his shoulders into concrete, and Tim grunts slightly at the pain but he doesn’t fight. He can’t see Jason’s eyes through the domino, but he’s sure that he’s staring at him. There’s silence between them for several moments and when Tim opens his mouth to ask what Jason is doing, the other man speaks.

“What about you?”

Tim blinks, “Me?”

Jason’s chuckle is harsh and grating, “Yeah, Replacement. You keep telling me how everyone misses me, but you never mention yourself.” He leans in until Tim can feel the man’s breath against his lips. “Why are you so intent on getting me back home? After all I’ve done to you?”

Tim swallows and flounders for words, eyes flickering between the lenses of Jason’s mask to his lips and he’s thankful for the cowl. “I-“ He swallows again and his hands curl into loose fists, “I never hated you, Jason.” Jason frowns and Tim continues, “I didn’t just admire Robin. I admired  _you_.”

The grip on his shoulders tightens and Tim hears the armor creek. He manages not to wince. “You were real, close, and you made me realize so many things. Even now, I know you. I know you want Bruce to love you, you want his attention. You want revenge but you’re scared of it. You kill, but I can see that it haunts you. Jason, I  _know_.” He brings his hands up to rest on Jason’s, “And I want to  _help._ ”

Tim had not expected this. He had expected Jason to punch him, yell at him,  _something._

Just not  _kiss him_.

Large hands are holding his face, thumbs digging into his cheekbones, while Jason utterly ravishes his lips. Tim shudders and his hands clutch the lapels of Jason’s leather jacket. The larger man is flush against him, pressing him back against the wall and Tim feels utterly helpless.

A huge thigh slips between Tim’s slender legs, nudging them apart, and Jason grinds against Tim’s groin. The young man’s eyes shoot open wide, his hands clench even tighter, and he feels some sort of keening groan make its way into the kiss.

It takes him a moment to realize that he was the one who made that noise.

Suddenly his mouth is empty and he whines in disappointment. But he snaps out of it when suddenly he can feel the breeze on his forehead. He looks up and Jason is staring intently at him, gloved hand in Tim’s hair. Tim tries to calm his heavy breathing, but with the way he can almost see Jason’s eyes, he’s not succeeding.

“J-“ Speaking fails as Jason’s leg rubs against his groin again. Tim shudders and pulls at Jason’s jacket in desperation.

“Fuck, little bird. If I had known…” Jason chuckles and runs his thumb across Tim’s cheek in a not-so-innocent gesture. “You look good like this. I may have to come back just so I can do this to you all the time.”

Tim blushes and turns his head away, releasing Jason’s jacket to cross his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture, “I’d rather you didn’t.”

Jason grinds their hips together and Tim shivers, eyes closing, and lets out a whimper. “I don’t really believe that, baby bird.” Tim glowers at the nickname, but that just makes Jason smirk. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“What?” Tim blinks up at Jason, trying to calm his racing heart.

He’s leaning in close again and their lips are just an inch apart, “I’ll come home, play nice with Daddybats and everything.  _But_.”

Large hands run up and down Tim’s waist and hips and Jason leans in to breathe against Tim’s ear.

“Only if I get  _you._ ”


	15. Lovely Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a little bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 2012.

Tim sighs as he enters his apartment. He tosses his bag further inside as he takes off his shoes. He aches quite badly and just wants to go to bed.

But he can’t quite yet.

There’s a series of chirps from another room and Tim smiles. He steps into the room and is greeted by happy trill.

“Hey, Angel,” Tim goes over the cage that holds a pretty little violet-masked lovebird. “Sorry for being late.”

As soon as the cage door opens, Angel flies out and perches on Tim’s shoulder. She nuzzles his cheek and whistles gleefully when Tim pets her head with a finger.

She stays perched on his shoulder as he goes to his cave. She doesn’t stay on his shoulder, though, once he sits down.

He’s happy that he changed into civvies before coming home. Who knows how upset she’d be if he’d still been in uniform.

He’s reclining a bit in his chair as he writes his report, and Angel takes that opportunity to crawl under his shirt. It’s more ticklish than anything, and Tim can’t help but smile when she peeks out from the collar and “kisses” his chin.

_

Tim’s heart hurts.

His hand clutches his shirt, right over where his heart beats.

It hurts.

Angel whistles sadly and lands in front of his face, where he’s lying on the floor.

She sings and nuzzles his face, giving him kisses and little hugs.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

“Being human is hard, Angel.” He sighs and she trills. “Sometimes I envy you.”

She just curls up under his chin and sings a little song.

_

Tim had tried to prevent this. He had done everything he could.

But he supposes that it’s near impossible to stop a bat on a mission.

“Jason, what are you doing here?”

“Sheesh, babybird, can’t I visit family?”

Tim gives him an unimpressed look.

“Ugh, okay, fine. Dickiebird told me to check in on you.”

Tim raises an eyebrow and ignores the pain in his chest, “Dick told you to? Why didn’t he do it himself?”

Jason shrugs, “He said he was busy. Anyway…” He smirks, “I didn’t know you were a bird person.”

Angel is sitting on her perch, watching Jason intently. Tim rolls his eyes, “If you’re going to make a Robin joke, stop now.”

“No fun, babybird.”

“I don’t have time for fun.”

“Sheesh. No wonder you’re such a harda-“

“ _Jason._ ”

The older man snickers.

_

Jason would never admit it, but he’d been watching Tim a lot recently. Dick hadn’t asked him to check on Tim. He was just using it as an excuse.

In his watching, he’d seen Tim’s interactions with his bird. The little indigo and black bird that reminds him too much of Nightwing.

He was jealous.

He wanted to be the one to nuzzle Tim.  To kiss his face. To make him smile.

How stupid was it, to be envious of a bird?


	16. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets drugged and Tim tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Tim squeaks, “ _Jason!_  Stop that!”

Jason’s roaming hands are slapped away and the man groans, “Aaw. Come on, Timmy.”

“No, Jason. You’re drugged,” Tim glowers and shoves Jason back onto the couch. “The antidote will only do so much. You need to sleep this off.”

“But I want Timmy!” Jason’s hands reach out and fingers sneak into the waistline of Tim’s pants. The younger man squeaks again as Jason pulls, Tim falling on top of the lounging man. Jason immediately wraps his arms around him, hindering the boy’s movement. He buries his face in Tim’s hair, making Tim blush, “Mm.  You smell good.”

“Jason, you idiot,” Tim stutters a bit, “Stop messing around.”

“Mm.” Jason cuddles Tim even more, “Mine.”

Tim blushes, “Jason, what-?”

A large, warm hand runs up underneath his shirt, Tim shivering a bit as his sensitive spots are pet. Jason kisses his face, “Luv ya, babybird.”

The touches slow, but Tim holds back his disappointment. Jason pulls him closer, sighing into Tim’s hair.

Tim feels Jason fall asleep, but the hold on him doesn’t let up enough for him to escape. At least, not without waking the other man.

So he sighs and gets comfortable, pressing a kiss against Jason’s neck. He mumbles, “Good night, Jay.”


End file.
